SECHAN MEET HANBAEK
by Frisky-kun
Summary: "Mereka cantik sekali!"/ "tapi mereka laki-laki"/ "Aku rela menjadi gay demi pemuda manis seperti dia"/ Apa ini? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pada seorang lelaki? Wah daebakk! /"Aku dapatkan ciumanku" /Oneshot/


SECHAN MEET HANBAEK

By Frisky

.

Pairing utama HunHan with ChanBaek slight KaiSoo

Oneshot!

.

.

Keluar malam-malam dengan memakai tudung kepala bukan pengalaman baru bagi seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun yang pergi membeli Bubble Tea bersama temannya walau kedua orang tuanya berpesan untuk menjaga rumah selama mereka bepergian. Dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Masa bodoh. Pikirannya berkata demikian.

Ada sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tokoh favoritenya dalam anime "Tantangan pertama seorang anak adalah melewati orang tuanya"

Sehun setuju dengan kalimat itu. Lagi pula, usianya sudah hampir enam belas tahun. Sehun punya pemikirannya sendiri.

Malam ini ia pergi bersama Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya. Mereka tertawa bersama ketika ada hal yang mereka anggap lucu terlihat dari jalanan. Seperti beberapa orang mabuk berjas hitam dan kemeja putih yang tiba-tiba terpeleset karna kulit pisang. Sehun beranggapan bahwa mereka sedang terlibat masalah lalu melarikan diri pada minuman.

Minuman?

Bubble Tea juga minuman. Tapi beda definisi.

Percayalah, yang satu ini tidak memabukkan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak terlibat masalah apapun, dan mereka memang sangat ingin minum Bubble Tea didekat toko roti yang sering ibunya kunjungi setiap akhir pekan.

Kling...

"Selamat datang..."

Seorang pelayan menyapa Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan ramah seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah meja dengan tangan kirinya dan berkata "Kita duduk disana!" sementara Sehun pergi memesan dua buah Bubble Tea rasa taro seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tampak antusias ketika Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan membawa Bubble Tea miliknya "Kau tidak mengajak Kai?"

Sehun menggeleng. Sebenarnya sudah, tapi Kai tidak bisa ikut karna sedang menemani Kyungsoo mengerjakan PR. Bisa-bisa ia putus jika menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

Hubungan mereka aneh. Dia pemuda gay pertama yang Sehun dan Chanyeol kenal. Tapi itu tidak perlu dimasalahkan.

Kling..

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan matanya membola ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan mata yang sangat indah. Sehun bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu lebih tua darinya. Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Tapi Sehun tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi ketika seorang pemuda manis muncul dari punggung pemuda cantik itu.

Apa ini? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pada seorang lelaki? Wah daebakkk!

Chanyeol dan Sehun memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan.

"Kau lihat? Mereka cantik sekali!" Chanyeol memberikan kedua jempolnya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Tapi mereka laki-laki" Jawab Sehun dengan sesekali melirik ke arah dua orang pemuda manis yang duduk dimeja sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rela menjadi gay demi pemuda manis seperti dia"

Sehun yang sedang meminum Bubble Teanya tiba-tiba tersedak "Yang mana?" tanya Sehun setelah batuknya mulai reda.

"Yang memakai topi" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan senyam-senyum sendiri.

Entah kenapa Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih lega ketika tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Chanyeol bukanlah pemuda bermata rusa.

"Menyerah saja, dia tidak akan tertarik padamu" Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau bertaruh? Aku bahkan bisa langsung meminta nomor telponnya detik ini juga!" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia bisa membuat pemuda manis itu jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

Sehun tertawa dengan menggelengkan kepala, tudung jaketnya sudah lepas sejak tadi. Sehingga wajah tampannya yang belum matang terpampang dengan jelas.

Chanyeol memasang tampang kesal dan tiba-tiba bangkit menuju meja di sampingnya. Sehun lagi-lagi tersedak. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar serius?

"Permisi.. namaku Park Chanyeol dan itu.. temanku, Oh Sehun" tunjuknya ke arah Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol horror dengan hati yang mengumpat "Kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku, dasar memalukan!"

Sehun melihat Chanyeol berkedip ke arahnya sejenak "Dan.. siapa nama kalian?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya "Dasar tidak tahu malu"

Well, hun? Kau baru tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu malu? Ingat, dia bahkan dengan polosnya bertelanjang dada didepan adik sepupu perempuanmu, oke?

Maka Sehun akan mendeklarasikan hal ini pada semua orang. Bahwa Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, dan dia kakak sepupuku, Xi Luhan"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya senyuman kemenangan. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu, Baekhyun-ah? Ah, Luhan-ssi... aku juga minta punyamu untuk pemuda yang tidak lebih tampan dariku yang disana!"

Chanyeol memang terlahir dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Luhan tampak sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya. Batinnya masih setia mengumpati Chanyeol yang tidak tahu malu. Dan apa itu? pemuda bermata rusa melihat ke arahnya!

Melihat Luhan yang nampak sedikit ragu, Chanyeol pun membawa (catat : menyeret) Sehun untuk duduk bergabung dengannya.

'Ini gila' pikir Sehun.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kalian siswa SMA?" tanya Luhan

"Ya, tahun ini kami kelas dua" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jarinya dengan percaya diri.

Baekhyun meminum Bubble Teanya dengan mata yang melirik kesana kemari menandakan bahwa ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Baekhyun juga kelas dua SMA, kalian sekolah dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Daegu Science High School!" Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sekolahnya? Salah satu sekolah SMA favorite di kota Seoul.

Baekhyun tambah melirik kesana-sini dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Luhan tampak sedikit terkejut "Kalian satu sekolah" katanya dengan santai meminum Bubble Teanya sendiri

"Ah, iya. Aku juga sudah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya. Kau kelas XI Science 1 kan?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun terkejut "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" kata mereka dengan kompak

Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu "Itu karna aku jarang keluar kelas"

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Chanyeol antusias

"Aku XI Science 2, bersebelahan dengan kelasmu"

"Woaahhh keren, kalau begitu kita bisa lebih sering bertemu mulai saat ini!"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karna Chanyeol ternyata sangat lucu dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, berbeda dengan apa yang sering teman-temannya katakan bahwa Chanyeol itu suka memilih-milih teman dan sombong.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan bertanya dengan malu-malu "Apa kau juga kelas dua SMA? Atau apa kebetulan kelasmu juga bersebalahan dengan kelasku?" sebenarnya itu pertanyaan penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku mahasiswa semester 1" Luhan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Oohhh..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah malu

"Untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" Chanyeol berkedip sekali.

Luhan tertawa dan Sehun memandanginya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak merona.

"Luhan-hyung, bolehkah aku juga minta nomor ponselmu?"

Luhan-hyung, bukan Luhan-ah. Dirinya bukanlah orang tidak tahu malu seperti Chanyeol. Biar diperjelas.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sehun meminta nomor ponselnya, Luhan hanya mengulum senyum dan mengangguk singkat "Tentu"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Siapa sangka jika pertemuan singkat itu membuat Chanyeol bisa sebahagia ini? Sebenarnya tidak hanya pemuda konyol itu, _sih._

Terbukti saat disekolah, setelah beberapa bulan berlalu setelah pertemuan singkat itu, ia sering mengunjungi Baekhyun dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Tingkah Chanyeol sungguh diluar batas imajinasi Sehun. Teman dekatnya itu bahkan dengan tidak tahu malu mengatakan suka pada Baekhyun didepan semua orang. Bahkan menggunakan mic dengan bahasa yang lebay. Sehun ingin muntah mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Chanyeol mempelajari bahasa seperti itu.

Dengan tak memperdulikan pasangan ChanBaek yang sedang ber lovey dovey ria, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan.

To : Luhan-hyung

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Woah! Cepat sekali" pikir Sehun, tangannya tidak sabaran menunggu layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berjalan lambat. Mungkin ia harus men-scan ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

From : Luhan-hyung

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku di perpustakaan. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga sedang menunggu pesan darimu."

Sehun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan senyum, waktu istirahat memang selalu ia habiskan untuk saling berkirim pesan dengan 'hyung-nya'

Mereka juga sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan sebelum Chanyeol melakukan pernyataan memalukan itu. Dan benar kata Chanyeol pada saat itu "_**Aku rela menjadi gay demi pemuda manis seperti dia"**_

Yeah, walau sejauh ini menjadi gay sudah termasuk sesuatu yang normal terjadi. Tapi Sehun berbeda. Dia gay yang sangat spesial. Karna dia hanya menyukai Luhan saja, tidak dengan pemuda lainnya.

.

To : Luhan-hyung

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi kencan? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

.

Yah, memang tidak ada kerjaan setelah mendesak Kai dan Kyungsoo agar menunda tugas kelompok mereka.

Kau jenius, Sehun!

Chanyeol juga malah sangat mendukung karna ia juga ada janji untuk berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun.

.

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat menyukai Sehun. Padahal saat awal bertemu ia hanya menganggap Sehun tidak lebih dari seorang Junior atau teman satu sekolah dari adik sepupunya.

Ya, semua perasaan itu berubah ketika Sehun selalu menungguinya didepan kampusnya saat kelas Luhan selesai pada malam hari. Bahkan tidak jarang Sehun membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya. Awalnya Luhan tidak yakin dan merasa sungkan, tapi ketika melihat Sehun yang tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun, Luhan mulai menyadari bahwa Sehun itu cerdas, pintar, pandai, lalu apa lagi? Jenius? Ya, seperti itulah.

Luhan benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona Sehun.

Buktinya, Luhan yang terkenal dewasa dikalangan teman-temannya pun bisa bersikap kekanakan saat bersama dengan Sehun.

Memang benar, usia tidak menentukan tingkat kedewasaan seseorang. Tapi ketika ia bertanya pada kekasih adik sepupunya itu, Park Chanyeol. Dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak sepenuhnya dewasa.

"Dewasa? Hahahah... ayolah hyung.. jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku berani jamin dia hanya bersikap dewasa saat bersamamu saja" Chanyeol tertawa dengan memukul-mukul meja didepannya ketika Luhan bertanya dan mengajaknya bertemu di kedai Bubble Tea dekat toko roti di persimpangan jalan menuju kampusnya.

Luhan juga tahu kalau Sehun bisa bersikap kekanakan, contoh : saat dia cemburu, misalnya. Sehun akan merajuk seharian dan tidak mau bicara dengan Luhan kalau Luhan tidak langsung mengunjungi rumahnya.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu membaca kembali pesan Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas.

To : Sehuniee

"Baiklah. Bertemu ditempat biasa?"

.

From : Sehuniee

"Ya. Tunggu aku ya Hyung~~ :* "

.

Kini Luhan berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa

To : Sehuniee

"Baiklah ^_^"

.

Sehun membalasnya dengan cepat, terbukti ketika layar ponsel Luhan yang baru saja menggelap berubah kembali menjadi terang dengan getaran-getaran kecil.

From : Sehuniee

"Tidak ada ciuman untukku? :( *Bercanda*"

.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Dengan bocah SMA itu lagi?" Kris keluar dari perpustakaan dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan mendengus, "Hei! Jangan mengejek Sehun seperti itu! aku tidak terima! Sehun bahkan lebih baik dalam hal akademik daripada dirimu, dia bahkan juga mengerjakan tugas-tugasku!"

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin melontarkan kalimat itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan dampak yang akan ia terima setelahnya.

Hei! Tidak ada yang tahu apa rahasia Luhan selalu mendapat nilai A pada tugas-tugasnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba lupa kalau ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tidak, tidak, bukan Kris yang ia tunggu. Tapi seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan beban yang begitu berat, dan hampir tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"LAY!"

Kris membantu membawakan buku-buku yang Lay bawa agar pemuda itu bisa melihat ujung sepatunya dengan benar.

Lay menepuk pundak Kris dengan senyuman lega "Kau kekasih yang sangat baik!"

Luhan menganga, sebenarnya Kris itu kekasih atau pesuruh?

"Lay, jadi ikut denganku?"

"Ah tentu! Kris, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau bawa saja buku itu bersamamu"

Kris hendak mengeluh sebelum Lay mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat "Dah, Yi Fan!" dan pergi bersama Luhan yang kembali teringat bahwa Sehun juga minta dicium.

Tapi jangankan Luhan membalas pesannya. Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sehun mengeluh karna belum mendapat balasan dari 'hyung-nya' dan Chanyeol harus berpisah dari 'Baekhyun-nya'

Keduanya sama-sama masuk kelas dengan tampang tidak rela. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi bermain game bersama membuat keduanya iri.

Lihat saja, tangan Kai yang berada di pinggang Kyungsoo. Benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan mengingat Kyungsoo yang tengah serius-seriusnya bermain sedangkan Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo dengan gaya memeluk dari belakang.

Melihat tidak ada harapan bahwa Luhan akan membalas pesannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengubah ponselnya menjadi silent. Ia agak sedikit iri dengan Chanyeol yang tidak memerlukan ponsel untuk bersama saat bel istirahat.

Tapi ia jauh lebih iri pada Kai yang selalu lengket dengan Kyungsoo dimanapun mereka berada. Satu kelas, bertetangga, dan apa lagi? Ohhh... Sehun dan Chanyeol berpendapat "Dimana ada Kai, pasti ada Kyungsoo. Mereka itu DOUBLE-K!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya malas dan mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Ia akan mulai belajar sampai jam dua siang nanti. Baiklah "Semangat!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya menjadi kaget mendengar Sehun yang berteriak 'Semangat!' dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menirukannya.

Kelihatan sekali, mereka tidak menerima ucapan semangat dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Sehun berdiri dengan tas ransenya didepan kedai Bubble dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana seragam. Ia memang sengaja tidak pulang lebih dulu, takut-takut sang ibu tidak mengijinkannya untuk keluar rumah. Oh ayolah eomma... Sehun sudah besar...

Lima menit kemudian Luhan datang dengan berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan dengan ngos-ngosan.

Sehun mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku untuk memegang lengan Luhan "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Karna Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya, Luhan jadi mendorong tubuhnya sendiri pada dada bidang Sehun. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku berlari dari lantai atas gedung kampusku hingga ketempat ini"

Sehun menatap awas ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan "Cie cie" ke arahnya. Well, tidak mungkin Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah adiknya kan? Jadi terserah orang saja mau berasumsi apa terhadapnya.

Pemuda SMA berparas tampan itu hanya menyengir kaku dan menggosok punggung Luhan agar nafasnya teratur.

"Hyung.. sudah?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Luhan mulai menjauhkan diri dari Sehun dan memperbaiki posisi rambutnya. Sehun yang berada di depannya hanya bisa terdiam. Mengamati.

Sehun melepas ranselnya pertama. Lalu melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan kaget. Agak kebesaran.

"Kau tidak pakai kaos dalam kan? Kemejamu jadi tembus pandang karna keringat, hyung" kata Sehun menjelaskan sebelum 'hyung-nya' bertanya.

Jadinya Luhan hanya angguk-angguk mengerti seperti orang bodoh. Sementara Sehun mengambil kembali tasnya dan memberikan lengannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengambil lengan Sehun dan berjalan berdampingan.

"Sehuniee.."

"Hmm?"

"Sekarang aku menjadi siswa SMA lagi loh..." Luhan mengatakannya dengan senang.

Sehun tertawa "Terserah kau sajalah... hyung"

"Baiklah... lalu kita mau pergi kemana, Sehuniee?"

Sehun sedikit mengernyit. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai panggilan itu. Tapi tak masalah jika Luhan yang menyukainya.

"Danau!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa tempatnya dekat dari sini?" tanya Luhan penuh penasaran. Karna kalau jauh seharusnya mereka tidak jalan kaki. Atau minimal bersepeda bersama.

"Kurang lebih terserah saja, haha"

Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun "Aw, sakit hyung~~"

"Dasar" Luhan melengos.

Sehun urung untuk menggombal ketika Luhan tiba-tiba melepaskan lengannya dan melihat dengan takjub kedalam sebuah toko.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Itu! lihat! Gelang itu bagus kan?" Luhan menunjuk nunjuk ke arah gelang berwarna ganda hitam dan biru dengan gantungan smile kecil yang menggemaskan. Menurut Luhan, sedangkan Sehun tidak berpikir demikian.

Melihat Luhan yang begitu tertarik, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

"Eh?" Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sehun menyapu seluruh barang yang berada dalam toko itu dengan kedua matanya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya menarik.

Luhan mengambil dua buah gelang dan pergi menuju kasir.

Pelayan kasir itu tersenyum "Ingin tambah dengan voucher, Oh Sehun-ssi?"

Luhan cengo. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bodoh.

Sehun menoleh "Apa anda memanggil saya?"

Pelayan itu tampak bingung "Loh, bukannya—" tunjuknya ke arah jas Luhan.

Ah. Tag Name. Sehun baru mengingatnya.

Sehun menyerahkan beberapa stiker pada pelayan itu "Tolong bungkus ini juga. Dan itu memang namanya" Sehun tersenyum ramah hingga hampir membuat sang pelayan kasir meleleh. Okeh, lebay.

Luhan menatap heran ke arah Sehun yang menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya.

"Apa anda ingin tahu nama saya?" tanya Sehun pada pelayan kasir itu.

"Siapa?"

"Oh Luhan.. salam kenal"

Tiba-tiba Sehun tertular sifat tidak tahu malunya Chanyeol. Dan kali ini Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Karna seolah-olah memang ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk 'hyung-nya' itu

Luhan hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika pelayan kasir wanita itu mengira bahwa mereka kembar. Mereka memang punya banyak kesamaan _sih_ hanya saja Luhan jauh lebih cantik.

.

.

.

"Baekhyon! Baekhyon-ah!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang keras dari ketinggian tujuh meter. Ia sedang berada di atas pohon sekarang.

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas dan memberikan intruksi pada Chanyeol "Kesana! Kesana! Bukan! Bukan! Maksudku ke kanan!"

"Dimana?"

"Kekanan lagi! Sedikit lagi!"

"Seperti ini?!"

"Ya, ya. Lalu lihatlah ke atas!"

"Ah benar! Aku menemukannya!"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya, tidak?!"

"Bisa, bisa. Tenang saja! Aku kan kuat!" Chanyeol memberikan jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun yang menatap awas ke atas "Pegang yang benar! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?!"

"Hahaha, tidak akan. Sudah kubilang aku kuat!"

Baiklah, sekarang mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Mereka berniat untuk mengambil buah jambu yang hanya tinggal setangkai. Mengingat Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya kuat, akhirnya Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk naik ke atas pohon untuk mengambil jambu.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan mendongak ke atas, was-was bagaimana jika Chanyeol salah membuat pijakan lalu jatuh?

Tapi bukankah Chanyeol itu kuat? Jatuh dari ketinggian tujuh meter seharusnya tidak masalah?

Hei! Dia bukan super hero!

"Baek! Tangkap ini!"

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan jambunya dan melemparnya ke arah Baekhyun.

HAP!

Jambu di dapat!

"Dan tangkap ini juga!"

Baekhyun mendongak lagi "Apa yang harus ku ta—" Baekhyun mendelik horror, Chanyeol mau melompat! Dia gila?

BRUK!

"Aw... " Baekhyun mengaduh ketika pantatnya membentur tanah. Memang tidak terlalu sakit karna Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura jatuh padahal dia mampu mendarat dengan baik.

Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun memeluk erat jambu yang Chanyeol lempar sedangkan Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran lebar dan gelak tawa.

"Apa kau terluka?" Chanyeol mengecek bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku terluka"

"Heh? Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kaget dan khawatir.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun selama beberapa detik "Bercanda" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari.

Baekhyun hanya bertingkah seolah meninju dada Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya dengan wajah yang merona karna malu. Ia memalingkan muka. Dan Chanyeol malah menariknya hingga sampai berpelukan.

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi, mereka tertawa bersama.

Pasangan konyol

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan pasangan konyol ChanBaek, Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah duduk dengan bersandar pada punggung satu sama lain dibawah pohon yang rindang dekat sebuah danau besar dengan gundukan tanah ditengahnya.

Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat gelangnya sendiri "Sehuniee.. ayo foto bersama!"

"Foto?"

Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat "Em!" ia membawa ponselnya di depan muka. Lalu menampakkan wajah keduanya.

Luhan berkali kali menyuruh Sehun untuk tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlihat terpaksa. Melihat usahanya tidak berhasil, Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dan mengabadikan fotonya.

Klik!

Sehun tampak sedikit kaget namun tetap kelihatan tampan sedangkan Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dengan bibir yang tersenyum.

Daun-daun berjatuhan karna angin.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju bahunya "Hyung, ayo foto bagian ini juga"

"?" mata Luhan bertanya-tanya "Baiklah, hitung sampai 3 lalu aku akan mengambilnya"

Luhan siap berpose dengan melakukan hitungan mundur dari 3, 2, ke 1 tapi Sehun malah membalik wajah Luhan menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung menghisap bibir bawah Luhan dengan pelan.

Klik!

Foto tersimpan.

Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya dan Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Angin meniup helaian rambut keduanya yang masih menempel dan enggan menjauh. Mungkin mereka akan terus menempel seperti lem jika saja mereka lupa untuk bernafas. Sehun menjilat saliva yang turun dari bibir manis Luhan dan beralih untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Aku sudah mendapat ciumanku" kata Sehun dengan senyum kemenangan. Sedangkan Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Ya tuhan, Luhan sangat mencintai bocah SMA ini.

Dan mereka saling mencintai.

Siapa yang mengira sebuah pertemuan singkat bisa menyatukan mereka semua? Berawal dari dengan tidak tahu malu meminta sebuah nomor ponsel (telepon, maksudnya) dan berakhir dengan mereka bertambah akrab lalu menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bersyukur karna memiliki teman seperti Chanyeol yang tidak tahu malu itu.

Dan Luhan bersyukur Baekhyun mengajaknya membeli Bubble Tea yang mempertemukan mereka berdua.

.

FIN

.

Aaaa... konyol -_-

Mind to Review guys? Barang kali ada masukan untuk ff oneshot saya?


End file.
